10 Seconds to Midnight
by Kitten1313
Summary: No one should be able to kill a nation right? But than why is Greece dead? Who killed him and why? America has to get to the bottom of it before others start to die around him. Because once the clock strikes twelve time's up for him and the world he knows. (rated for swearing and character death)
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any raining meeting day really. Well expect for the fact that I woke up that morning with a horrible headache and was trying to stay awake to listen to whatever Germany was saying. Normally it would have been easy to sneak a nap being surrounded by a mass of other nations but apparently I didn't get the memo that the rain meant I didn't have to come in. So instead of about forty of us it was only about fifteen.

With it being so small I was surprised they were letting me sit next to Australia since all he ever does is doodling penises all over his notebook and make crude yet very funny comments. Then again he was being quiet; in fact it was all very quiet. I glanced over at France and England as they sent glares at each other than to Turkey and Greece. Turkey was writing some kind of notes while Greece looked like he normally did. Asleep.

I shifted in my seat as I yawned, if Greece could sleep in a meeting this small than I didn't see why I couldn't. So resting my chin on my arm I closed my eyes. I was only out for a few minutes when I heard the familiar sound of Germany yelling. "America, pay attention."

Slowly as I opened my eyes I let out a groan knowing that all eyes were on me, "I was listening."

"Than what was I saying?"

While I wanted to shrug I sat up slightly, "You were talking about what you're always talking about, gun violence with our young people."

"I think that's just you, git." I looked over at England as he looked away with that stupid smug of his before looking back at Germany who was still looking for answers.

I shook my head feeling a strange sensation wash over me, "Anyway how people are…killing each other and how…" I stopped noticing how slowly the world around me was well it's hard to explain but it was as if I was in some old movie or television show and the colors were muted.

Germany picked up on my confusion after a moment, "America?" He asked as he took a step forward as Australia took a hold of my shoulder.

"I'm okay just," I blinked and the colors around me returned, "Just tired I guess."

This time he nodded, "Why don't we break for lunch than?" He gave me a soft smile and I gave him one in return. "I think we could all use one."

"Thanks Germany." I said as I slowly stood up to stretch followed by a few others hoping it would help with my headache.

As France grabbed his coffee cup he motioned over to Greece, "Should we wake him up?" He said as he took a sip, "So he can at least feed his cat or whatever he does."

"Oh sure." Turkey said with a wide evil grin as he looked down at him. "I'll wake him up." With that he slapped the other hard across the back of his head. Normally the other would have sat up or at least opened his eyes but to Turkey's surprise along with most of ours the sleeping nation didn't move an inch. "Hey Asshole, wake up." Turkey grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up. "Greece?" He asked this time with slight worry in his voice. "Hercules?"

This time Greece's head slumped back limp and for the first time I noticed he wasn't breathing. "Dude put him down." I rushed over followed by most of the others as Seychelles held tightly to France.

Russia got to him first as Turkey just stood by the window staring with wide eyes at the other nation. After a moment of checking him over followed by me and Germany we all shook our heads we knew there was nothing we could do for him, "He's cold…"

"He's been dead for a while." Someone said quietly as the room just stared at each other.

Finally England cleared his throat, "Germany…do you have a procedure for this?"

"Ja, I do." He said with a sigh as he draped his jacket over the dead man, "Lock the door and everyone call your bosses."

Quickly Ukraine shook her head as tears threatened to fall, "I'm not staying in here with him."

"We were with him for three hours already." Her sister said as she sat down with her phone, "Not like it's any different."

"It is different."

"Irene, just sit down." Slowly she did but never took her eyes off of the mass under the jacket. "So Ludwig what do we do after we call our bosses?"

"We wait." He answered as he tried to get his boss on the line, "If a human did this we need to let them know and well…"

While I was thinking it Hungary was the one that said it, "And if it wasn't a human?"

"Then it was one of us." Italy said with a rather odd cheerful smile, "And we'll have to figure out who did it."

"We? Feli there's no we here. We have to let our people solve this."

"So Interpol?" I remarked with a chuckle as I leaned back in my chair, "What do we say? Hey this dead guy is Greece and one of us other countries probably killed him. I mean that's a total sign of war but figure out who it was anyway, kay?"

Canada nudged my arm as he shook his head clearly not amused by my comment, "Not the time. But…what will happen to his people?"

"Or us…" We turned back to Seychelles who hadn't left France's side, "What if they're not done?"

Suddenly I spoke up again, "Well than kid we'll catch the murder and bring him to justice." While it came out of my mouth I didn't recognize the voice at first. It was stern, deep and reminded me of how I use to talk in the in the early 20th century. It got me another strange look from the group as again the world around me started to lose its color as off in the distance I heard the strange tick tock of a large clock.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a strange feeling that washed over me and as the ticking got louder I also became aware of quiet crying. I naturally turned to Russia's sisters than to Seychelles but they were all talking either among themselves or on the phone with who I assumed was their bosses. Even Hungary was just looking at something on her phone as she shook her head.

No the crying was coming from the corner and it was the only time I had ever seen him so distraught. Turkey was quietly sobbing as he stared down at the body. "Feta bastard." Turkey whispered softly to himself as he wiped his eyes with his arm. "You lazy idiot…why did you…"

I blinked as I tried to listen harder but if he said anything else I couldn't hear as my phone as well as everyone else's phones started to ring. "Yeah?" I answered though I didn't recognize the number, it wasn't usual for my boss to borrow one of his staff member's phones to call me. So I just figured it was him getting back to me after I left him a message.

"Hello Alfred." The male voice said in a dull static voice. "It is Alfred isn't it? Or should I call you America?"

I cleared my voice as I answered quietly, "Who is this?" As I said it most of the others asked the same question to who they were talking to as well.

"You might live long enough to know and don't look at the others just listen to me." He said as I tried to make eye contact with England or anyone for that matter. It didn't feel real but I kept my eyes glued forward instead.

"Why?"

"Because it's not part of the game." He said coldly, "And we both know a hero like you loves playing games." There was a light laugh after he said it that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"And what kind of games are we playing?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. I had a strong suspicion that Russia had some involvement with it by the way he was talking to me. "And who are you Dude?"

Again he laughed and really I was getting tired of whatever he thought was so damn funny. "Well let me explain a little then. You see that nation on the floor?" He asked as a chill rand down my spine. I couldn't answer but I just simply nodded, "Well he lost the game."

"You bastard." I said loudly as I heard others around me say the same thing. "This is an act of war and-"

"Your bosses would what? Ah yes I knew what you were going to say Alfred. You were going to say that your boss would instantly declare war on me and stop at nothing until I'm dead. Really let's face it you and your people aren't that hard to read. But back to that boss of yours…." When he paused I found myself gripping my phone tighter as I tried to hide the panic that was growing in my voice.

"I swear if you do anything to him or anyone else-"

Again he was able to cut me off, "Still trying to play the hero I see. Really I blame those movies of yours. But I'm getting off topic."

"Then get back on topic." I answered. I swore I had heard that comment before but when I turned to England I saw his face was as pale as a ghost and he was trying to keep himself from sinking to his knees.

"Now where did you learn your wonderful manners from?" The voice in my ear said with a sigh, "It had to have been that poor excuse of a pirate."

"Hey!" I yelled as a few turned to me, "Say whatever the hell you want about me but leave him alone."

After a long pause he let out a deep laugh, "Good to know you still care about your brother Alfred." On the inside I was screaming at myself. How could I have been so stupid? I let that man know exactly how to get to me and I instantly knew he would use that against me.

So the only thing I thought to do then was to build a wall between him and England. "I swear to God you piece of shit if you hurt him I'll rip you apart."

"Good to know." He said calmly, "Though I doubt you'll get the chance. Have fun Alfred."

"Wait." I said. I knew he was about to hang up and I still didn't have any clues to who he was or what he was after. "What do I get if I win your little game? And Dude you didn't even explain the rules either."

"Well I would have but you'll have to ask the others now. But don't worry this won't be the last time you'll hear form me. Good bye Alfred." And with that he hung up.

Quickly I tried to call my boss again, then the FBI and the CIA but it was as if I didn't have a signal. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Didn't he tell you? Or weren't you listening?" England asked as he slowly sat down.

"He just insulted me." I answered as I looked around the room, "So?"

For the first time I noticed that Denmark was there as he stepped forward. "He's going to kill us off…like he did to all the others."

Instantly the whole room turned to him in shock. "What do you mean like all the others?" France asked.

Denmark just shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does matter. Who else is dead?"

He said it so quietly but I heard it as loud as the ticking in my head. "Everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone. It was an impossible thing. If everyone was dead than the world itself would come to an end. But as I was lost in thought for a single moment it was all Turkey needed to have Denny slammed to the back wall. "What did you do?" He screamed in anger as he held the other tightly around his neck as he tried to strangle the life out of him. "What did you do to Hercules?"

Quickly I took one arm as Australia took the other as we pulled at him, "Get off of him Mate. He didn't say he did anything." Australia said as he jerked at his arm, "Don't fucking kill him."

"I'll kill him if I want to. Now what did you do to Hercules!?" He yelled out again and again as finally Germany stepped in and we were able to sit the enraged nation down. "Get off of me." He screamed out as if he had lost his mind.

Hungary was the first to come up with an idea as Turkey thrashed around as he tried to jump up out of the chair, "Just tie him up until he can calm down."

Strangely Russia quickly pulled out a long brown rope as he smiled sweetly. "We could use this."

Normally I would have protested simply because it was Russia but without a second though I took it from him and tried it tightly around the older nation. "Now calm down sweetheart and I might untie you." I blinked as he did. It was that strange voice again and it was clear that whatever it was would continue to happen. "I mean Dude relax and I'll untie you."

"Fuck you America." He said instead, "Now fucking untie me so I can kill him."

While that sounded like him we all knew it would end badly so we just shook our heads as someone came forward with a gag and crammed it into his mouth. "So what do we do now?" France asked as he ran an hand through his hair. "Since it's clear to me that we're on our own with this." He said with a deep sigh.

I looked up at him perplexed, "How are we on our own? What happened to calling our bosses and sitting tight?"

"Well Alfred that flew out the window when that bastard called us." England said with a roll of his eyes.

I stood up and glared at him, "Dude I just told you he didn't tell me anything so what the fuck are we dealing with?"

"A madman apparently." My brother said with a shake of his head, "And no I don't mean a terrorist like I know you were thinking." He would have given me a smart ass smirk if it was under different circumstances but at the moment he just sighed instead as he shook his head. "He told me that we're alone and once the clock strikes twelve it's the end and he wins."

"So we have until midnight to find him?" Seychelles asked before France sat her down with the other female nations, "What Papa?"

He gave her a soft smile, "I think he wasn't being literal sweetheart." We knew he wasn't trying to scare her. "But maybe it's our first clue…"

When he scanned the room Germany nodded, "Ja we better figure out what's going on than." His eyes met mine as we turned to the body still on the floor. "Well we'll have to figure out what killed him first."

"Really? And you boys actually believe what the guy said?" Hungary said as she just shook her head, "Angelica, come on dear let's see if we can't find a security guard or even that nice janitor." With that she stood up, unlocked the door and took a step out into the hallway.

We all watched but only Australia had the nerve to speak up, "Wait it might not be safe." He stopped instantly as she shot a wicked glare in his direction, "Hey take it from a man that's own animals constantly want to kill him." He said with a forced smile as he backed away slowly.

She turned to Belarus and Ukraine, "I think we can handle ourselves. We're not helpless you know. So while you boys play detective I'm getting help and a cell signal." As Hungary stepped completely out into the hallway Russia's sisters followed.

"Wait a minute we can't just split up." I said as I ran to the door but as soon as I was in the hallway they had disappeared. "Where did they go?" I asked as Canada joined me. "It's like they did your little trick."

He quickly slapped me across the back of my head, "This isn't one of your movies."

"And it's not one of yours." I answered as I scanned both ends of the hall, "Bro can I ask you something and I don't want you to tell the others."

He looked back as the others either tried to keep Turkey still or look over Greece before he closed the door, "I'm listening."

"Have you been hearing anything…strange?"

"Besides Sadiq crying?" He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Or are you talking about Russia praying?"

I was actually surprised by the second, "Wait, he was praying?"

"To God himself."

"About what?" I asked as I leaned on the opposite side of the wall. "Or couldn't you hear?" When he shook his head I sighed, "Okay but I was talking about a clock ticking."

"A clock?" He said with disbelief, "No but have you?"

"Since we found Greece dead."

Its then when he looked down at the floor, he would always do that when he would be lost in thought, "Did he tell you that Greece had lost the game?"

"Yeah he did but I'm thinking that,"

"He was dead before the meeting started,"

"And that we just didn't notice because we all thought he was asleep." Normally we wouldn't finish each other's thoughts in the presence of others but alone it came naturally. "Okay so it's clear that rigor mortis already should have set in," I started.

"Unless it's because he's a nation that it hasn't." He finished. "Two to what six hours after death?"

I nodded, "Unless his ass was killed sometime yesterday and it's already past. But we might have to examine him to really figure that out."

"Examine him?" Canada looked at me as if I had lost my mind, "We can't just do that."

"Dude you're acting like we really have a choice here. I'm not saying let's cut him open just you know the basics." It had been a few decades but I still remembered the time we both had tried our hand at medical school. "Like riding a bike."

"Oh so I'm going to do it then?" He glared at me, "Just because I got my Doctorate and you failed."

"Whoa I didn't fail I did get my Masters. I just couldn't do the last one…" I cleared my throat as I realized that we were getting off topic. "But Mattie…"

Of course he knew what I was thinking, "Could it be one of them?"

"It's possible right? No human could have pulled all this shit off." I looked back at the door behind my brother. We had been out in the hallway for too long and we needed to rejoin the others or at least pretend like we were looking for the girls. I knew that Belarus and Hungary could handle anyone that even thought of messing with them so while they had disappeared I wasn't concerned. "I say we watch our backs until we know what we're dealing with."

"Right but I say we trust them until they show signs otherwise." My brother said as he opened the door.

I sighed as I looked down the hall one more time, "You're too trusting Mattie." While that's all I said the voice in my head continued. "It's going to get you killed someday."


	4. Chapter 4

While I wanted to be the hero like normal and rise to the occasion the little voice in my head was telling me not to. I hated it since it was making my headache worse but it soon became apparent the voice knew what it was doing when Italy after about twenty minutes of discussion stood up. "I think we should find out what killed him and I would like to volunteer if that's okay with everyone." He said in his normal cheerily voice.

The only one not taken aback by his question seemed to be Turkey although with the gag in his mouth I'm not completely sure. "You want to…Feli," Germany started but really there was little he could say against it. "Fine but not here."

"Oi, take him to the nurse's station." England said as he started to gather the few things around Greece's seat.

France couldn't help himself as he chuckled, "And when have you ever said Oi? Have you been hanging around your older brothers?"

England's head shot up like the other had kicked him, "Shut it Frog."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a shut up and actually help me look."

France just cocked his head slightly, "Look for what?"

At that England sighed again, "Clues or do you just want to sit there while whoever threatened to kill us try to make good on his word?" Slowly he pulled out a pair of gloves from his jacket pocket and slid it on his right hand. "But if you want to die Frog that's your business."

France's eyes narrowed, "Oh really Sherlock?" He walked over and placed his hands on his hips, "Need I remind you that you can't even tell the difference between the American twins so how do you think you'll figure out how the poor nation died?"

Without another word England stared up at me and Canada for a moment before pointing at my brother, "That lad is Canada."

"Lucky guess since they're standing next to each other." France said with a gleeful smirk that all of us could tell meant nothing but more trouble ahead. "So until then,"

"Are you two finished?" Germany interrupted as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Because if you are we could your help finding the girls and moving the body."

Russia agreed as he stared out the window at the sky above, "Before the storm gets worse…"

"Storm?" I asked, "It's raining sure but it's not like they'd go out in it. Besides they can handle their own."

He just glared at me, "They aren't your sisters."

"No but they aren't defenseless."

"Enough fighting." Germany said loudly as he smacked his palm on the table, "Look we'll split up."

"Seriously?" I said, I couldn't believe my ears, "That's the last thing we should do."

"Al, this isn't one of your movies…" Canada said again, "If we want to know what's going on we have to."

"But…" I started as suddenly the lights went out. "Really?" I shrieked out slightly. I didn't mean to but I reached out and grabbed someone's hand. I thought it was my brother and was thankful when the person squeezed it gently. "The fuck just happened?"

A groan followed my fearful yelp, "The storm knocked out the power. Honestly Alfred if you don't calmd down we can tie you up like Turkey."

I stuck my tongue out, "Whatever Dude I hope you accidently get locked in a closet oh wait."

"That was a poor excuse for a gay joke wasn't it?"

"Maybe." I answered quietly just as a woman's scream rattled the room.

"Angelica!" France yelled out as he dashed out the door, "Papa's coming."

Russia wasn't too far behind. "Natalia, Irene!"

As we all exited the room we split up. Canada, Australia, Denmark, Italy and I ran as fast as we could down the side hallway before I pushed open an emergency exit. We found ourselves on a landing of a maintenance staircase with one stair case leading down to the basement and the other leading up to the second floor. We paused to listen only to hear the wind howling outside and the echoing sound of the clock.

"Fuck a duck we can't just stumble around in the dark." Australia said as he pointed to a few emergency lights that were dimly lighting the stairways before he started down the stairs, "Go on ahead while I find the breaker."

"Jett," I started, "That's not the smartest thing bro."

Another scream filtered down from the floor above, "I'll be fine, besides I got my knife and I know how to use it." With that he flew down the stairs and while I wanted to go with him another scream finally pulled me away.

I yelled down before I opened the next floor's door, "You better be dude or I'll kick your ass." As I opened it I was surprised by who I found, "Lily?"

The younger looking nation looked up at me before she quickly raced into my arms. "Alfred is that you?"

I couldn't help but give her a smile as I embraced her, "Yeah it's me Sweetheart." I said before I could stop myself, "I mean Lily. Yeah it's totally me." Once I felt her body tense up I quickly let go. While we were all happy to see her we were also nervous that her older overly protective brother would appear out of nowhere. It would have been even worse if he heard me call her sweetheart or anything else that the voice decided to say to her. "But was that you screaming?"

She shook her head, "No it might have been Miss Taiwan…there was this large spider."

"Wait how many of you are up here?" Denmark quickly asked as he knelt down to her and took her shoulders, "Are the other Nordics here? Or is Peter here? Tell me Peter's here." With every question he shook her slightly and it wasn't long for Canada to gently pull him away from her.

"No." She said clearly a little frightened, "I've only seen Miss Taiwan and Vietnam up here…"

"And where are they?" Italy asked as he looked down the darkened hallway, "Taiwan? It's me Feli are you there?" He called out taking a step forward as the lights suddenly turned back on. "Oh Germany." He said instead as the other group met us. They had found Taiwan and the other girls as well as Belgium.

"Well the gang's all back together." I said jokingly before I realized something, "Oh we never untied Turkey."

"Or moved Greece's…" France started before turning to the newly found women, "I mean…"

"I already told them." Hungary said, "They know he's dead but as for finding anyone else we didn't have any luck and we also noticed all the doors leading outside are locked." She said as we walked back down to the main meeting room.

I was still worried about Australia but I figured he'd meet us back down there but when Russia opened the door he quickly slammed it shut. "Nyet…" As he clamped his eyes shut as he shook it.

"No what?" I asked as I pulled his hand away from the knob and opened it myself. As I did my mouth dropped at the sight I saw. "Oh fuck…" While Germany pushed past me to try and possibly stop any bleeding it was clear by the amount all over the walls that Turkey was dead. His mask was by his feet and his eyes were wide open as they stared at me.

Italy let out a small gasp as he raced to the other side of Turkey's feet, "Alfred…" He said in a shaky voice as he picked up a large silver blade that was coated in blood, "Isn't this…Jett's knife?" He took a small white handkerchief out and wiped a little blood off the handle which revealed a kangaroo etched into the thick brown leather.

I stared in horror at it for a moment before I took off like a shot back down the hall. England yelled for me to come back but I knew what it could mean. He didn't kill anyone but the killer had his knife and if the killer had his knife. "He's unarmed." The voice said simply in my head as I slammed open the exit door again. "Jett." I called out but only heard the winds again. "Jett, Dude answer me bro."

"Alfred." Canada took my shoulder as I started down the stairs, "You can't just run off."

"He hasn't come back." I said quickly as I took out my phone and shined the light down the stairs. While the electricity was on everywhere else it was still pitch black in the basement. "You…have your hockey stick right?"

"Not with me but you have your gun don't you?" He took out his own phone as Hungary stood above us on the landing. "And don't say you didn't bring it because you always do."

I felt for the small bulge in my front pocket, thankfully it was still there as I tapped it lightly, "Yeah I got it." I said quietly though I didn't take it out. In the dark I was afraid I'd hit someone I wouldn't want to but I kept my hand hoovering over it just the same. "Jett?" I called out again, "Dude, answer me."

It was then that Canada noticed a small light coming from a door that was slightly ajar, "Alfred…" He whispered, "I think he might be in there."

Finally I took out my Browning and used the barrel to push open the door, "Jett…oh my god."

Below the breaker was Australia, his face was pale white as a little stream of blood pooled under his nose. Wrapped around his neck was a large brown snake that hissed at us as it showed us it's long white fangs. Like Russia had done moments before I slammed the door shut, "Alfred!"

"That's one of his snakes." I answered as I held tight to the doorknob, "He's dead and he's been dead since he turned on the fucking breaker…maybe even before that."

"You don't know that." He said as he tried to pry my hand away from the doorknob, "And give me your gun."

"What, why?" I asked as I handed it to him anyway. I knew my sniper of a brother was going to shoot the brown snake in the head but as he opened the door again three more where there to greet us.

That time he slammed the door shut, "It was a fucking trap…" He said with a rare anger, "And he fell for it."

As he started to shake I took the gun and put it back in my pocket before I hugged him tightly, "Any one of us could have…and once this shit is done we'll come back and get him." I said quietly as my brother continued to cry in my shoulder. He wasn't just a nation on the other side of the world for us, he was our cousin. "What's Arthur going to say…" I wondered out loud as I slowly locked the door.

"I don't care." Canada answered as he wiped his eyes, "I really don't."

"We both know that's not true." I was trying but he was shutting me out. It was his way of coping so I wasn't surprised when he broke free of my hug and walked up the stairs back into the light. Alone I turned back to the door and whispered quietly to it, "I'm sorry Jett…I'll get the fucker that killed you." A snake slithered past the bottom of the door and I jumped slightly as a clock bell tolled twice.

I looked up towards the light of the landing confused, it couldn't have been two o'clock…so as I ascended the stairs I started to think back to an earlier time and I froze in my tracks. Midnight would really be the end of the world…and at that moment we were two seconds closer to it.


	5. Chapter 5

I raced down the hall towards the main lobby. "Three minutes…" I said as I nearly fell on a wet floor, "Three minutes." It had only gotten closer one time before and it nearly ended with me and Russia pressing our large red buttons. But that was back in the fifties, it's gone up and down but never has it reached below two minutes. "Please be fucking three minutes."

I slid to a stop in front of the large clock as my mouth nearly dropped to the floor. It's second's hand was inching closer to midnight and it was clear that we only had a few seconds to go, "Fuck." I said again louder as I threw a nearby mop across the floor.

As it snapped against a chair Germany joined me in the lobby clearly concerned, "Alfred this isn't the time to run off." He stared up at the same clock with the same expression I had just moments before, "Mein Gott…"

"Should we just kiss our asses goodbye now?" I shook my head as his eyes remained glued to the quiet clock, "Because if this keeps up we're not going to have them much longer."

He gave a sigh, "No we won't just give up…there's still enough of us here to figure out who is killing us." My old friend gave me a small smile as he tried his best to reassure me, "We've been through worse."

"Worse? Sure I've nearly wiped Russia's smug ass off the face of the planet but that was just us having a big dick compotation." I crossed my arms thinking back to the cold war. "Fucking Commie wouldn't blink."

"Neither would you if I remember right." He said, "But we survived that so we'll survive this."

I gave him a light chuckle, "Since when are you so damn optimistic? You just saw two nations murdered…and there's one more in the basement."

"Someone has to be." He answered, "Especially since you've lost yours."

"I'm realistic." Through my life I had learned who I could trust with the real me and who I couldn't. It was a pretty short list but thankfully Germany was on it. "I'm not exactly as stupid as I seem."

"We both know you're not but if there's any time to play hero this it."

"Oh like Jett just did?" I regretted saying it the moment I did because from behind me I heard a sharp pained gasp. "Mattie, wait." I started looking into his eyes.

His blue eyes grew cold as he just raised his hand up, "No you said exactly what you meant." He said in a voice that matched his eyes. "Treat him like Arthur does. But we both know he wouldn't have had it any other way."

"By snake?" I asked confused. "He wouldn't have wanted to die like that."

"No, he'd want to die by something in his country." He looked away, "He'd rather have a funnel web spider or brown snake kill him than a rattlesnake or copper head." He was grasping at straws to justify how our cousin had died and while normally I would have objected if it was anyone else I didn't have the heart to do it to him.

So I nodded, "Yeah you're right." I said quietly but if I'm right with everyone that dies that fucking clock will get closer until I'm guessing the world goes boom."

"Right…" Germany said, "But we need more evidence or ideas as to who is doing this."

"Oh yeah that whole clue thing, well I think we look at the Commie bastard." I swear I could hear my brother slap his palm to his forehead. "What?"

He sighed, "Alfred not everything that happens is Ivan's fault." It was an old argument but I wasn't going to back down.

"No but I want to at least ask him a few questions."

"You can't interrogate him for no reason." Even Germany knew I was on the war path, "But if you insist we all can be there."

I gave him a soft smirk, "Oh I see you want to play the good cop?"

"No I want to avoid another international incident." He answered as we turned away from the muted clock and back towards where the others were supposed to be. They had moved to another large room a floor above after Italy and Russia had moved the two bodies to the nurse's station which was still in the first floor. "And maybe we should let Italy examine the bodies." He said as we climbed the flight of stairs. "He seems to know what he's talking about."

"Does he want to…"I looked to my brother.

"Do a full autopsy?" He answered for me.

Germany nodded, "He does and he seems very…excited about it."

"Isn't he always excited about something?"

"But this Alfred is a little strange."

"True." I really didn't want to shy away from my target but I had to admit the shorter man did have his quirks. It would have been easy for him to kill Turkey since the taller nation was tied up at the time and with the snakes…well while he had gone with us I couldn't say for sure if he was there the entire time. "Maybe have a word with him after we talk to Ivan."

As I opened the door it was quick that I noticed that someone was missing, "Dudes, where's Ivan?"

England looked up from his notes, "He said he was going to take a look at the bodies."

"Alone?"

Just as England was going to speak France did it for him, "Did you expect us to tell him no? He was going to do what he wanted to do."

"Well yeah but…" I turned to his sisters, "Why didn't you two go with him?"

While Ukraine looked like I just said something vulgar Belarus just shook her head, "He didn't want us to see the bodies, not that it really matters."

That got England's attention, "Why doesn't it matter?"

She shrugged as she looked out the window. "Dear why doesn't it matter?" Hungary asked instead before she turned to us, "Wasn't he the one that had the rope-"

In a flash Belarus' head whipped around, "He didn't kill anyone."

"And how are you sure?" England said quietly as he wrote down something in his note pad. "Love it's rather strange."

"Oh shut up Sherlock and I'm not your love." The looks she gave him managed to send a chill down my spine but England just sighed. "Asshole."

After he rolled his eyes he turned to me, "Alfred I think you should check on him."

"Why only me?" I asked as I feigned confusion.

He let out a moan as he closed his notebook, "Because if I'm right we'll have our killer soon."

"Oh so you are Sherlock." I rolled my eyes as I turned and walked out, "Fine but someone's coming with me." My eyes fell on Denmark first and quickly he stood up and walked out with me. "So can I ask you something?"

"Depends." He answered as we walked down the stairs with my brother in tow. "If it's how I know about the others I can't tell you." His eyes darted back to Canada before he looked straight ahead.

"Of course you can't. Because if you did than the mystery would be over and where would the fun be in that?" I asked with a mocking tone. "But you're going to tell me eventually Dude." I turned on my heels and glared into his eyes.

He glared back for a moment, "You don't scare me Kid." He quickly pushed past me and to the door beyond, "But nice try."

I stood back as Canada whispered to me, "Should we tell the others about the clock?"

"No, it's something we can use to get information."

"But won't Ludwig tell them?"

"No he'd be thinking the same thing." I whispered back as I watched Denmark open the door a few feet away. "He's not a stupid nation."

Denmark looked back at us from the door way, "If you two are done whispering we have a problem."

"What?" I asked as I joined him in the doorway to see Russia lying dead in a pool of blood on the floor. "Fuck." It would figure that my prime suspect would end up dead with his head bashed in by his own lead pipe. As I leaned down it was clear he had been surprised by his attacker by the few defensive marks to his hands. "Great."

"Yeah," Canada said as he knelt beside me, "Natalia is going to kill someone."

"Unless she already has…"


	6. Chapter 6

Only Hungary had the balls to hold down the sobbing enraged nation, "No!" She screamed through her cries, "Let me see him for myself!" Behind her Ukraine was in a ball on the floor as Belgium and Seychelles were trying their best to comfort her.

"No." I said as I looked away from her pained eyes, "You can't see him."

"You bastard he's my brother and what if it's not him?"

"It is him." I replied.

It was then that her eyes narrowed as she managed to point her finger right at me, "Then it was you that killed him."

"Nat you don't mean that." Liechtenstein quietly said as she appeared by my side, "You can't just accuse him-"

"I can accuse all I want!" Her sharp eyes never blinked, "You hated him. He never did a damn thing to you but you despised him and wanted him dead."

As she said it what little color was left in my world drained away leaving only a black and white hue. The only thing that never changed was the color in everyone's eyes. "I didn't kill him." I said as the voice in my head grew louder, "But I want to ask where were you when he was murdered?"

Only then did she show me anything besides rage, "You think I did it?" She gave me a look of shock as she stopped struggling in Hungary's grip.

"You were in love with him. Perhaps on the verge of stalking?" I said, "So with everyone distracted you went down and with his own pipe bashed his head in. Since he refused to love you like you loved him."

It had left her nearly speechless, "You…you." It was all she could muster as my gaze turned to her sister who then was just staring at us.

"Or perhaps it was your big sister."

"Alfred, don't." I heard behind me as the voice in my head quietly laughed.

I crossed my arms, "Dude I'm just saying."

"And I said don't go there because you're not the only one that can play bad cop." My brother said quietly. He had a point but I couldn't help myself, something deep in me wanted to push every button and see who cracked. "I can play the same game with you because need I remind you that you were alone twice since this started."

"Bro you know I didn't do it." I nearly screamed out myself. "I was only alone for like a few minutes at best and then I was with you or Germany."

"Are you sure?" He said as he glared at me he was trying to prove a point but when he said the next sentence it hit a nerve, "You've always had a hero complex and maybe this is your sick way of getting off."

"Wait a minute Mathieu…" I heard France say but it wasn't going to stop my brother or me.

"Oh I have a sick way of getting off but at least I don't need to fuck a few different guys to make me happy."

"Alfred!"

Canada's eyes widened for a moment and I could see a tear threatening to fall, "I've never fucked a few guys." He started as he took a step back, "There's only been one man and you know that."

While I wanted to apologize nothing would come out so when he ran out of the room in near tears I couldn't do anything but watch. "Oh Matthew…" Belgium sighed as she stood up and raced after, "It's okay come back."

Slowly I turned to France as he glared wickedly at me, "He did not deserve that." I knew that look on his face all too well and I knew exactly what was coming next.

"I know."

"You know that wasn't right and he's no slut." He growled out again. I had offended his little boy and he wasn't just going to let me walk away from that.

"Francis-"

"I taught you both better and I know your mother did too." I winced at that as I felt all their eyes on me. I was surprised England was letting him do it. Well at least for a few minutes at least.

"Alright Frog he's had enough." He finally said after my tongue lashing was nearly over. "But I agree and that's a scary notion." He's halfhearted smirk told me he enjoyed the whole situation. "He didn't deserve that at all."

I let out a soft moan, "I know. I get it okay? I'll go apologize alright?"

"Oh so you can go kill him?" Belarus said in a sickly sweet tone, "Just like you did to my brother."

While I glared at her she just gave me a wicked laugh before I felt a touch on my hand, "If you go you really shouldn't go alone."

"Afraid I'll get hurt?" I asked her as she shook her head, "It might be better if you stay here Lily." I looked to Germany or Italy for help but they were too busy quietly arguing about the bodies on the floor below.

She stood firm as I tried to listen to a little of what they were saying, "I'm not helpless Alfred."

"I didn't say you were." It was clear to me that her mind was made up, "Alright." I sighed but as I agreed I saw her face light up for a second. "We'll be back."

As we walked to the door Belarus couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Lily just shot him if he gives you any trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled as we walked towards the elevator. "So Lily where is that brother of yours anyway?" I asked once I was sure we were alone.

It took her a moment before she answered, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

She started to play with the bottom of her sleeve as she looked away, "When I woke up this morning Vash wasn't in our hotel room. He did leave a note telling me to come to the meeting anyway but there was something wrong about it…"

I bent down to meet her eyes, "Besides the fact that he'd let you go anywhere alone in my land?"

"He took all his guns with him."

"Wait he had guns with him? How did he get them past airport security?"

"How he gets them through every time we come over." She answered.

After I made a mental note to have my security tightened I asked my next question. "Okay uh so why is that odd and how many guns are we talking?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve? He carries around twelve guns for no reason?" Really I couldn't say much since one of my old Ford Trucks has at least a few rifles, two shotguns and a pistol in it.

"No they're for protection. But normally if I have to go somewhere he leaves me one or two."

"So you're unarmed?"

"Yes." She was either lying to me or trusted me completely. At that moment I wasn't sure which it was. "And when I got here…Vash wasn't here and now I'm worried."

"Yeah I'd be worried too." As we searched for Belgium and Canada my mind started to wonder, "Hey Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you with Belgium and the other girls?"

Quickly she pulled out a note and handed it to me. While I could tell it was in Switzerland's handwriting I wasn't the best at reading German. "What does it say?"

"Oh I'm sorry." She took it back, "He said for me to go to that room and wait for him there. The thing is everyone else got them too."

That peaked my interest, "So the Netherlands wasn't with Belgium this morning?"

"Or Japan and China."

Everyone. It's what Denmark had said earlier after all. Though I doubted it was true at that moment it was starting to pull a few pieces together. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah but his phone's off and then mine just stopped working."

"Right." I scratched the side of my head as we caught up to Belgium. She was peering into the library before she spotted us, "You find him?"

"I did but then I lost him." It was clear that she wanted to slap me and if I wasn't with Lichtenstein she probably would have. "You know if Lars heard you say that you won't be able to stand."

"Wow okay so he can call me a fat and dumb ass for years but the minute I say he's slept around I get it from everyone?" There was a huge difference though that I'd have to admit when he called me either it was with an eye roll or a smirk.

Belgium crossed her arms and it was clear she wasn't swayed by my argument, "Because he's only been with my brother, and they're faithful to each other."

"Yeah-"

"And have been since the end of the last world war." She continued as she pointed her finger at me. While I had already gotten my butt chewed out already I so I knew what she had in mind but just as she started to poke me in my chest all of our phones started to ring.

Quickly I moved aside as I answered, "Hello?" It was said out of habit though I had an idea of who it was.

"Oh hello, Alfred are you having fun making friends?" He asked in a delighted voice.

My eyes narrowed as I looked around the deserved hallway, "Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said again with a laugh, "But it's time for the rules to change a little don't you think?"

"Rules? Dude you never said anything about rules."

"No because you didn't want to listen last time."

He was getting under my skin but something told me to try a different approach to get answers. "I was listening." I said calmly, "And you still haven't told me your name."

"Oh still trying to figure it out hmm?"

"Well if you won't tell me than I'll just give you one. Hmm do you like Billy?"

"Call me whatever you want Alfred." I expected a slight pause or at least a sigh but he wasn't even fazed. "But let's get back to why I called shall we?" While I was listening to him I could hear the two others start to gasp or cry.

"What did you do?"

"Oh don't mind them. I just told them that their lovely brothers are dead is all but then they aren't the only ones who've just lost their brothers."

I could feel the blood drain from my face as my head darted around, I knew he was watching me but where he was I couldn't quite tell, "Where is he you bastard? I swear to god if you hurt him I'll-"

Suddenly the voice on the phone changed. It wasn't the man I was talking too but it was a series of grunts and groans. I concentrated on the noise as it turned into a wet thudding sound. The phone sounded like it dropped to the floor as someone let out a whimper. "A–Alfred…"

"Matthew!" I screamed as I made the other two girls jump. "Bro talk to me where are you?" Their phone calls had ended moments before I realized what I was listening to.

He inhaled slowly and I could tell he was struggling to breathe, "Side room….library…" He managed as I kicked the door open the library.

It was a two floored library with a half dozen smaller rooms on each side, "Mattie you have to be more specific…give me something to go on."

He coughed into the phone, "Second floor…"

"Second floor, okay just stay with me." I forced a smile as I rocked up the stairs in the middle of the library. "You have to stay awake so when I get you to Iggy he can heal you."

"He…h-hates when you call him that…"

"I know…" I ran to the first room I came to but he wasn't there so raced to the next one that was in the far corner, "But he'll save you no matter what I call him."

With another cough he gasped slightly, "Alfred…"

"No I'm nearly there, hold on!"

"I love you…" It stopped me in my tracks as he uttered his last word, "Mask…a"

I just dropped my phone and ran to the door and threw it open. There he was lying on the floor with his bloody hockey stick thrown to the side. His face was battered and if I didn't know it was him I'd have to look twice. He had tried to put up a fight but it was clear he had been over powered. "Mattie…" I quietly said as I knelt beside him and cradled his head in my arms. "Please…" I choked out as I held him close to my chest, "Please don't leave me."

"Oh my god!"

My head whipped back at the two women standing behind me, "Get Arthur now."

"But if he's-"

"He's not dead he's almost dead he can be saved now fucking get my brother." Belgium turned on her heels and raced out as Lichtenstein inched closer not that I took notice of it right away. I just turned back around and cried into his now crimson hair as I held him close, "Arthur will save you…" Deep down I knew there was nothing that could be done. Canada knew it the moment he called me by my other name, my birth name. It's a name a nation only gives to those they trust and love heart and soul. It was his last words to me, no matter how angry he was at me…he still loved me and in that moment I had to tell him how I felt even if he couldn't hear me anymore.

So while Lichtenstein was listening in that moment I didn't care as I kissed my brother's temple, "Maska's here, Qillaq." I whispered to him as she placed her hand on my shoulder as she gently squeezed it. "And I love you too.."


	7. Chapter 7

Almost dead. If it was a movie I could beg England that saving Canada was a noble cause and in a few minutes his eyes would have opened again before he would then slap me across the side of my head for taking forever to get to him.

It would make my headache worse of course but I'd hug him tightly and never let go no matter what he wished. But…it wasn't a sweet movie I was trapped in but a hellish nightmare.

"Alfred…" Germany was saying to me but I still held tightly to my brother's limp body in the pool blood. I didn't know how long I had been there since the moment I found him most of it became a blur. "Let me take him."

"No."

Slowly he reached out for my brother's body but I just curled tighter around him, "Alfred please."

I buried my face in his matted hair as Hungary knelt beside me, "Sweetie he's gone…" Her voice was so gentle and motherly. "He's with God now."

When I turned my head I met her maternal eyes, "Miss Elizabeth…" I bit my lip; I refused to let them see me cry. But it was so hard as she took hold of my hand and touched my cheek. "He…I didn't mean to say…"

"I know you didn't." She then took my shoulders as Germany and Denmark slid Canada's body from my grasp.

My gaze turned to England as he stood in shock in the doorway. "Artie…c-can you save him?"

His heavy sigh told me everything, "I'll find you a set of clothes…"

It was like my heart shattered as he walked back out of the room, how could he have been so cold to me? Did he really not care that two of his ex-colonies were dead and that I was covered in Canada's blood? "But, Arthur." I stood up and raced after him, "Arthur." I took him by his arm and he spun around.

"You're in shock Alfred." He said calmly as Hungary took my wrist, "We have to clean you up before you realize how…" He stopped talking to me and turned to the then two women next to me, "Watch over him please?" His eyes softened slightly as Hungary escorted me away.

"I'm not." I said in protest as Lichtenstein patted my hand, "Lily…I'm not in shock."

She clearly didn't believe me as I was ushered into a small conference room. "Why don't I get you a cup of tea?"

"I…" With a sigh I rubbed my temple, "Sprite?"

When the shorter woman walked out I turned back to Hungary as she started to wipe my face with a wet warm towel, "Where's France?"

"Comforting Seychelles…she saw him and went to pieces."

As she went to my hands I tried to pull away, "I'm not a child you know."

"You're younger than me so I can call you one." She answered as she handed me a wet towel, "But if you insist on being a hero than fine but take off your clothes." When I blushed she gave me a slight smirk, "Are you not wearing underwear again?"

My face grew hot as I looked away, "That was one time and I thought we agreed not to talk about it."

"Oh like those other times?" She cooed as she took my shirt. "Hmm? When you were a GI and-"

"Joe, a GI is just what my movies call them." I said as I took off my pants and handed them to her. "But like I said that was one time a long time ago." I sat down not realizing at the time that she was just trying to take my mind off of what had just happened. It was what she knew would distract me and for that brief moment it did. "But…"

"But what?" She asked as she folded my clothes and sat them on a chair.

While she had tried to pull my mind away it quickly started to go through what had just happened, "I can trust you right?"

After watching me for a moment she sat down across from me, "You think it's one of us don't you?"

"That's not what I asked."

"It's what you were thinking." She started before nodding, "How did you put it that day?" With a small smile she continued. "You don't have to trust me forever but know that I don't break promises for a person I respect." She was talking about the first time we had really met officially. It was back during the Second World War when she trusted me with her most prized possession. I did keep my promise and she trusted me so I hoped in return I could really trust her.

I interlocked my fingers as I thought hard about everything but my mind always circled back to my brother, "Who wasn't in the room when Canada was killed?"

"Sadly a lot of people, it was mostly just me, Mei and Natalia in the room after you left and we were still a few floors away from you…"

"Me, Bella and Lily were right outside the library while he…he was fucking murdered." I could feel my anger boiling over, "He was right there and I missed him by seconds."

"But you didn't know that. For all you knew it was a trap."

"I wouldn't have cared. He's my brother and I would never…" My voice cracked as a lump grew in my throat, "I let him down. We made a pact damn it…that we'd never leave each other behind."

"Alfred…dear look at me." When I did she squeezed my hand, "You didn't let him down okay?"

"Because he's with God?" Again she nodded, "Yeah…but how are you sure? I mean all of them…we're not humans. How do you know they're in Heaven?"

"They had faith and you need to have it too."

As the door opened I sighed, "Easier said than done." My eyes locked with Liechtenstein as her face turned a deep red. My eyes widened as I realized I was still mostly naked.

While the shorter nation quickly handed me my drink and sprinted out Hungary just watched and she didn't talk again until Liechtenstein closed the door behind her. "Why don't I go get you some pants since we don't want you to scare any of the other nations?"

"I didn't scare her…and most of the others have seen." I stopped as the voice in my head started to laugh. "Never mind thank you."

As I took a sip she gathered up my bloody clothes and locked the door behind her. I wouldn't cry in front of them but alone in that quiet room I let it all out. I let my guard down as I buried my head in my hands as I screamed out for him.

Thankfully no one came as I continued to mourn for my twin. I wouldn't have been able to deal with the looks Vietnam and Belarus would have given me. But soon my sobs quieted down as I wiped my eyes.

I had lost much of my faith years before but I did something I knew I needed to do. So I prayed. "Mother Mary…" I quietly said as I tried to remember what to say. Little did I know that while I prayed for my brother's soul someone was listening closely at the door.

"Amen…" I managed through my tears just as another chime echoed through the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

While I waited from someone to bring me a change of clothes I let my mind wander as I tried to piece together what exactly was going on. I had no clues or ideas of whom or what was picking us off nor did I have a clue who was next. "Well?" I suddenly heard ring in my ears, "You getting anywhere kid?"

I bolted up out of my chair and it hit the wall behind me, "Who's there!?"

I couldn't see anything but I was overcome with the sweet smell of cigar smoke and aged whiskey, "Well I have a few names but you can call me Sam."

"Sam?" I repeated back confused, "Like Lord of the Rings?"

He chuckled in my ears as my gun appeared on the table before me though I was sure it wasn't there a moment before, "This isn't a fairy tale. So I'll ask again. Are you getting anywhere with the murders?"

I just stared at it for a moment before slowly sitting back down in my chair, "So I'm supposed to talk to you about it? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Well I'm out of the business though I did take over for a second to keep you out of trouble, but sorry Kid you'll have to do most of the work."

I blinked as I looked up at the celling though I wasn't sure if I was just losing my mind or not, "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember do you?" I heard him sigh, "Well that's alright kid just be careful and keep your head."

"Keep my head? Dude my brother is…"

"Yeah and you'll be next if you don't watch your step."

Then I narrowed my eyes, "Dude I don't take kindly to threats." Voice or no voice he was starting to get on my nerves. He was being just as vague as the killer was but I was getting used to playing their little games or I thought I was at least.

"I'm not threating you Alfred. But I'll say that you're probably only be able to trust the Dames…and that's saying something since I never trust 'em." His voice was calming and suddenly it clicked where I had heard his voice before. It had been so long since I heard his kind of lingo. Only a few kinds of men ever used it but I knew he could only be one person.

"Wait…Sam as in…" Suddenly the door opened and I quickly stood up just in time to see Denmark smirk at me. "What?"

He just chuckled for a moment, "First nice Camo underwear and second are you done talking to yourself?"

I crossed my arms as I stood proudly in my boxers. If he was going to make fun of me I could do the same right back, "You're just mad because you can't get any." I returned his smirk before I noticed a change of clothes in his hands. "So can I have them?"

He held them up for a moment as he gave me a wicked smile, "I might if you do something for me."

For a second my mind went blank as even Sam went quiet. Even as he inched dangerously closer I wasn't sure what he was planning. Part of me felt he wanted to kiss me while the other half was sure he was going to stab me in the back. "Denny…" I finally was able to say as we just stared at each other, "I want my clothes."

"Is that all you want?" He asked. We had known each other for years and while it wasn't the first time he'd jokingly hit on me it seemed off and out of place. "I mean if the world is really coming to an end then,"

I pushed him back but I never lost track of where his hands where, "I want to fucking kill the bastard that murdered Mattie." I said as I grabbed the pants in his hand, "And if the world is gonna end I want to take him out first."

He almost flinched away as he let go of the tee shirt, "Then maybe we should work together…I mean I lost my brothers…" He stopped as he looked away.

"Well you have an odd way of grieving Dude." I threw the shirt on the table as I quickly put on the jeans. "Cause I don't think hitting on me will really solve anything."

"Oh I think it would solve one thing." He grabbed my wrist as I went for the shirt.

As I slowly reached for my pistol I tried to pull my hand away, "Yeah and what's that?"

"Well you wouldn't die a virgin."

I slipped my hand out from his grip and punched him hard in the face. "Oh fuck you Matthias!" I all but screamed as I gathered up my things as he stared up at me from the floor. I didn't bother to put on my shirt as I stormed out.

I didn't look back as I rejoined the group as they sat in the cafeteria; some were eating as others just talked among themselves. France raised an eyebrow at me being shirtless and rubbing my hand but I ignored it as I sat down. I could have nailed him hard with the butt of my gun but knowing my strength it would have cracked my favorite weapon. But I had to admit the Dane did have a hard jaw.

But I swear it was like he wanted me to hit him, to hate what he said. Sure he was loud and didn't always think before he spoke but that was too far even for him. It swirled around my head I listened to the rain finding that I didn't have much of an appetite so I just grabbed a Coke as Sam spoke up. "Just don't fall in love with him."

I grumbled as I took a swing of the cold drink, "Shut up Sam…"

Just as I put my Coke down Italy dropped his fork two tables over from me. "Feli?" Taiwan started as she placed her chopsticks down, "Are you okay?"

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the floor and started to seize. The table was knocked over as the pasta he had been eaten landed next to him. "Shit!" Hungary cried out as rice and pasta went everywhere.

As a few ran to him I noticed that England's face was turning a deep cherry pink, "Artie?" His tea cup fell and shattered to the floor as he fell to the ground and started to convulse as well. I and France raced to his side as he struggled to breath, "No, no!" I knelt by his side and opened his mouth ready to give him CPR when I smelled it. It was a scent like bitter almonds that clung to the air around him as he gasped and choked. I knew there was nothing I could do since if we had an antidote it would have taken me far too long to reach it. So I just took his hand just before his body went limp. It only takes a few seconds but I never thought we could die so easily by it. "You should have smelled it Arthur…" I whispered as I picked up his smaller body.

"Smell what?" France asked as he looked over as Germany picked up Italy's body.

Germany was the one that answered, "The cyanide."


	9. Chapter 9

Numb is the best way to describe it. I had just lost nearly every nation I cared about. My brothers were nothing more than lifeless bodies lying on cold slates with white sheets covering them. I couldn't feel or rather I couldn't let myself because if I did I would have fallen apart.

Still it didn't stop me from just staring. Looking for some minor chance that one would move and that we were wrong. But finally I had to pull myself away; it hurt me worse as I closed the door. I stared into Germany's eyes as he did the same. "Ludwig you won't bullshit me would you?"

He shook his head, "No but have you seen the pattern?"

"I have." I answered as we squared off, "Two poisoned and two beaten to death, but Jett was killed by one of his snakes."

Finally he sighed, "Unless he has something planned for us."

"Yeah, like if I'm not careful I'll hear a rattlesnake somewhere around here." While I was joking it was a small possibility. "But why not kill us all off when you guys were eating?"

Finally he stepped away from the wall he was leaning on, "It might not be part of his plans yet."

"Oh yeah his little game." We walked back towards where everyone else was before I took his arm, "I'm worried about the girls though."

It wasn't hard for him to understand what I was thinking, "He's getting rid of us first before going after them."

"That, I get especially since he went after Ivan but why take out Feli and Art when he could have easily spiked our drinks." I could tell it crossed his mind as well, "I mean we are the bigger threats."

"Unless he's trying to get to us in other ways first before he tries to kill us."

It was true and really I didn't think of it before, "Mind games huh?" I smirked slightly just as we reached the door, "Well after all the wars we've been through we know how to play those kinds of games."

"That's I'm sure of but-" He was cut off by the loud sound of a gunshot and a female scream. We both took off like a shot towards the sounds.

Just as Germany slammed the door open I saw Denmark race down the hallway. I took off after him, "Matthias stop!" I yelled out to him. While he had a good start I quickly caught up so as he rounded a corner I pounced on him which sent us both flying into the opposite wall. I pinned his shoulders down as I glared into his eyes.

It took every ounce of my will power not to strangle him, "What did you do?" It wasn't really a question. "What the fuck did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything." It was a clear lie.

"Matthias." I took ahold of his collar and pulled him up slightly, "Did you kill Matthew?" Really it was the only thing I wanted to know.

He looked away before he answered, "No."

"You're lying." I screamed as hot tears threatened to fall, "You fucking killed him cause he trusted you. You took advantage of him and you're nothing but a coward."

"Alfred." I heard behind me but I wasn't going to let him go.

"You beat him from behind so he'd never stand a chance then when he was down you beat him harder." I felt a hand on my arm but I kept going, what angered me more was the fact that he couldn't look at me, "Oh wasn't it as fun as you thought?! You expected him to scream or fight back but he took it! You could have stopped before you killed him!"

As Hungary tried to intervene I heard Belarus behind her, "Let him kill the idiot. It'll prove he's the one that killed big brother."

Normally I would have turned back to her but I wasn't going to let the man below me out of my sight. "Eliza we still have the rope?"

"You won't hurt him when he's tied up will you?" I could tell she was concerned but I really didn't care.

"Oh I'll treat him as nicely as he did to Turkey earlier." While Belarus went to collect the rope Hungary just watched us both.

"I didn't…" He started as he looked at her, "I didn't kill Matthew."

"Okay but what about-"

"I didn't kill Matthew." He said too quickly.

"Fine then who did you kill?" He still refused to answer me so once Germany walked over I was ready for him to take over. "Who did he kill Ludwig?"

"If it was him, then he shot Francis." He shook his head as he took Denmark's arms and forced them behind the Dane's back, "He had good aim too."

"Head or heart?"

"Heart." He said simply. "And he managed to do it with a silver bullet of all things..."

"How do you know that?"

"It shattered on impact and well..." He didn't have to continue, I already had an image in my head of the bloody scene.

I sighed as Belarus returned with the blood incrusted rope. "Please tell me he didn't do it in front of Seychelles." The crying behind him told me everything. "Great."

As we tied him up we sat him in a chair Vietnam brought out for us. "Just put him in the room and we'll deal with him later." I agreed with Germany so together we picked him up and sat him in a spare room before we locked the door behind us. I'm not even sure we turned on the light or not but then I really didn't care if he had to sit in the cold darkness for a little while. "Now back to the clock."

"Yeah, I mean what's going to happen to the rest of the world?"

"We could always repopulate it." While I said it jokingly it stuck with me long after. Why else would all the female nations still be alive when the killer could have easily killed them once their brothers were dead. Maybe Sam was right I could only trust them. I looked down at Lichtenstein as she did her best to comfort Seychelles just as again my phone started to ring.


	10. Chapter 10

It was impossible we had the killer locked up at least I thought we did. "Poor France." The voice said in a strangely sympatric tone as I answered my phone, "Is little Angelica alright?"

"Angelica is none of your business Matthias." I said as I thought of something I hadn't before, "But why don't you tell me how you got out of your ropes?" Quickly I pressed the speaker button on my phone hoping that others would do the same. "Hmm?" If I could get him talking on all the phones at once maybe I could see if it was a simple recording or he was somehow managing to talk to all of us at once.

"Put me on speaker huh? Alright why don't everyone else hang up and I'll just speak to all of you like this instead." The others did what they were told but I looked back at the door where Denmark was confused. "Perplexed Alfred?"

"Guess I should call you Billy again since you're not Matthias."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." Hungary said as she glared at my phone. "And really this was very stupid for you to do. We know now that it's not Denny so-"

"Oh but he did kill for me, he actually killed quite a lot." He said with a chuckle as someone on the other end mumbled.

I listened closer, "You say something Dude?" I asked, "Or do you have another friend with you?" Really I was thinking that he had somehow made it into the room we had just left but we didn't gag Denmark and what I was hearing was muffled screams. But the thought also lingered that it could have been one of the other nations and that Denmark had lied about everyone being dead.

The muffled voice quieted for a moment before he spoke again, "Funny thing about nations, if their bonds are strong enough they don't disappear right away after their lands have been dissolved. They can stay as half personifications especially if their people still linger in other lands."

Hungary gasped and reached for the phone butGermany was quicker, "Where is he?" His eyes were full of rage as he spoke. He could hide his anger when it came to Italy's death but his brother was another matter. "Where is he damn it."

"I thought you didn't care about the idiot? That he was nothing but a nuisance."

"You better not hurt him or I'll-"

"You'll what?" The voice said. He was toying with Germany and I knew it, though when I tried to take back the phone he refused. "Besides who said I'm going to hurt him?"

"So do we have your word on that?" They all looked at me.

It even confused the voice, "My word?"

Only then was I able to take back the phone, "Look we're both adults here and it's clear by the fact that the girls are all safe and sound that you're at least a gentleman." I could see Germany in the corner of my eyes. He was glaring at the phone but he knew I had an idea so while he bite his lip he remained quiet.

"Or perhaps I'd rather wait until you're both gone before I kill them off. But really are you just trying to flatter me?"

"You won't kill them off." I answered as I ignored his last question. "You need them. If you wanted them dead you would have killed them once their brothers were out of the way, not brought them here." I was pulling pieces together and really was trying to see what made him tick. "You care about them don't you?"

He didn't say a word as the others just watched, "Alfred…"

I raised my finger up to Hungary to tell her I wasn't finished with my little game. "If you didn't you would have poisoned them or strangled Bella when she was alone. They have nothing to do with any of this, the same as Gilbert. Like you just said he's part mortal. He's no nation and there's no way he can ruin your little plan." It was then when Germany understood what I was trying to do. "There's no reason for you to kill him if you'd rather I can take his place."

"Alfred, no." Lichtenstein tried for the phone but I had a few feet on her and easily kept it out of her reach. Taiwan on the other hand I had to push away slightly in order to keep it but while she had me distracted Germany took my phone back.

"It doesn't seem to be a real good trade honestly. Now if it was a German for a German I might agree." The voice said finally after what felt like hours. "What do you say Ludwig?"

This time he gave me a look that told me to be quiet. His mind was made up and really if it was me and Canada…I would do the same thing in the blink of an eye. "Alright." He said simply, "Tell me where to go and I'll be there."

"Lobby in fifteen minutes." The voice said and just before he hangs up he chuckles, "And don't be late Ludwig."

"Wait a second."

"Hmm? Yes Vietnam what is it?" The voice asked.

She stepped forward, "You promise you won't hurt Gilbert first."

He chuckled, "I promise I won't touch him." Only then did he hang up as Germany tossed my phone back to me.

"You can't seriously be going." Hungary said in utter shock, "He's clearly lying." She shook her head as Germany ignored her and started to walk away, "You can't just go." When she saw me start to walk towards the lobby as well she grabbed my wrist. "Damn it Alfred it's a trap."

All I could do was sigh, "We know Eliza."

"But then…" Lichtenstein started but Vietnam answered.

"He doesn't leave a man behind. It's part of his hero's thing." She managed a smirk my way but I could see the tears in her eyes, "Be careful Joe."

That name brought me back to a different time when it was her and I in those jungle muddy banks. I protected her, the best I could and while it was I'm sure an insult then, I wouldn't think of her calling me anything else, "I always am." I couldn't help myself as I reached out and hugged her as I gave her my best smile. She was stiff but slowly she laid her head on my shoulder. "This takes me back…"

"You were a lucky cowboy then and now..." She said as she pointed my heart, "you better not get yourself killed."

"I won't, I mean it's me we're talking about."

She dared to kiss my jaw, "Exactly." She broke away from me as she hugged herself, "We'll be here when you get back."

I was running low on time and Germany had already gone ahead, "I know but if I don't come back," I pulled out my pistol and handed it to Lichtenstein, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how this works."

While she didn't want to take it she held it tightly in her small hands, "Alright but when you come back I want you to whistle before you open the door so I know it's you."

"And I want you to whistle back so I know it's you." Suddenly Sam took over again and really if he hadn't…I probably still would have said the same thing, "And you do know how to whistle don't you?"

She could have nodded but she humored me instead. "No."

"You just put your lips together and blow." I winked before I turned and raced to catch up with my old friend.

It was coming down to the wire and while I was afraid, another part of me was almost excited. If we did manage to grab Prussia and find the bastard we could maybe stop or reverse what had happened. Sure it was a pipe dream but it was better than the alternative.

But as I entered the last hallway before entering the lobby I felt my head start to spin as the clock again started to chime, "No…" I said as I winced in pain, "We still have five minutes…" I groaned as I tried to stay on my feet, "I still have time."


	11. Chapter 11

It felt like my head was going to explode as I held on to the wall for dear life. "Okay Kid you have to stay awake." Sam said loudly in my head, "Don't faint on me."

I let out a soft groan as I fell to my knees. "Easier said than done…"

"Try. If you lose it now they all die." I could tell he was right and while it hurt I tried to stand only to sink back again, "Fight it." Quickly I blinked and rose to my feet, that time I remained standing, "Fight him."

"Him?" I said weakly, "How is…who?" My mind was fuzzy as my head continued to pound.

Sam just shouted louder, "Get going!"

"I'm up." I answered as I continued down the hall with every step a struggle. "You could help you know."

"I am."

"How?"

It was then that he said something I wasn't expecting. "I'm keeping him from killing you kid, now move these damn feet of yours."

As my vision returned I picked up my pace, "Sam you know who this is, don't you?"

"Yeah I figured it out but it's up to you to find out who it is."

As I neared the lobby I saw the large doors just close, "Why? Sam please this isn't a movie."

He sighed, "Fine but only because I like you."

"Oh gee thanks."

"Do you think you're the only one with a voice in your head that's not yours?" I stopped short and just held on to the door knob, "But Mattie…"

"I didn't say all of them did. You can hear the clock and the world around you is black and white for a reason." He sighed as finally, "And before you ask no I can't tell you."

"Yeah I have to figure that out too huh?"

"You got it kid, now you have a job to do."

He had a point so I opened the doors. The lobby was nearly deserted except for Germany who was already in the middle of the vast room. Next to him was his brother tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. "He okay?" I asked as I took a few steps forward. We both knew it was a trap but it was oddly quiet, with even the clock no longer ticking.

Germany nodded as he removed the gag from Prussia's mouth, "He just has a bump on his head."

"Get out of here." Prussia commanded as he struggled the moment the gag was gone, "Now."

"Not without you-" I started to say as he stared right at me and Germany.

"Go before he releases the damn pets of his."

I felt a shutter run down my spine as off in the distance I could hear rapid barking. "The fuck is that?"

"His hounds…" Prussia started to say before he looked up at his brother, "West you have to get out of here." He said as Germany pulled at his restraints. "Damn it Ludwig. You have to leave me here. The damn chair won't-"

"Nein!" Germany yelled back as I raced towards them as he went for what I assumed was a pocket knife, "I won't leave your ass behind."

Just as I was about to reach them three other doors on the opposite side burst open as a dozen or so large black dogs appeared. They were snarling with white foam dripping from their muzzles. Both Germany and I froze in our tracks and just stared into their golden eyes before Prussia yelled out again, "Run god damn it."

I'm not proud of it but I took off towards the door I had just come from thinking that Germany would just pick up his older brother and was only a few steps behind me. But when I looked back just as I took a hold of the door knob I was horrified by what I saw. Germany for some reason didn't have a hold of his brother nor had he left his brother's side. "Ludwig, shit." I tried to turn back I felt Sam try to take control, "No Sam, we can still save them."

It wasn't going to happen though…because as I tried to take a step forward I saw one of the dogs lunge for Prussia from behind. Germany stepped forward and was able to kick him away but we all knew it was one of his few weaknesses. He couldn't attack all of them and they were all in a frenzy with only one thing on their minds. Soon one of the dogs got the upper hand as the knife finally appeared in Germany's hand but it was quickly knocked out and sent flying across the room. I wanted to help but Sam didn't let me stick around long enough to see if he was able to fight off the large animal bare handed.

I ran through the door and slammed it shut just in time for one of the diseased dogs to run right into it. "No…" It came out as a soft whisper before I screamed it out louder. "God damn it Sam I could have..." I just hit the door as I tried to hold back the tears. I tried for the door to find it locked as I heard the screams of both brothers on the other side.

"You would have become puppy chow." He answered roughly. "Like them."

"Fuck you." I said as I shook in anger and frustration. "Just fuck you Sam." I turned back towards where the others were waiting.

I could smell a strong smell of cigar smoke, "Where are you going?"

"You should know since you're the great detective here." I was being spiteful but I had run out of patience.

"Like I told you I retired." He said just before he stopped talking all together, "But good luck anyway kid."

"Yeah…" I said quietly as I opened the door and turned on the light, "Okay Matthias I'm done playing games." I closed the door behind me and locked it.

He looked up at me still where we had left him earlier, "I didn't kill Matthew."

It was the only thing he was willing to tell me as I drug another chair over and sat in it adjacent of him. I was just inches away from him and I wasn't going to leave until I finally got all my answers. "So if you didn't kill Mattie then tell me who you did kill." I glared at him and as he tried to look away I took his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes. "You shot Francis."

"I missed my target." He tried to advert his eyes again, "I wanted to hit Angelica."

It caught me off guard but I didn't stop, "Why her? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything." He answered, "She would be free of this bullshit." He clamped his eyes shut, "But he saw it and pushed her out of the way."

"Well no shit, he was her father after all. But why? Why did you do all of this?"

His eyes shot open as he stared, "I didn't do all of this."

"Oh so it wasn't you that just killed Ludwig and Gilbert?"

"No it wasn't." He struggled slightly, "I only killed Francis and…" He sighed, "Sadiq."

"Sadiq? Dude he was tied up and you fucking slit his throat."

After he bit his lip he nodded, "I know but he told me that if I killed Sadiq then," he trailed off so I took him by the collar.

"Then what?"

It was as if he was about to cry, "He promised that he wouldn't hurt Peter…and that if I killed Sadiq that he'd be with the girls but…"

"He lied." I finished for him as he nodded again.

"He killed my whole family Alfred. I was hanging on that last hope that he wouldn't hurt a kid. I was wrong so when he called again and again told me to kill for him I refused."

I just sat there stunned for a moment, "Did he tell you to kill me?"

For a second I thought he was actually going to laugh, "I would have told him to go fuck himself if he told me to kill you."

"Why?"

He swallowed hard but just as he was going to answer I heard the familiar chime of the clock. When I winced out of the corner of my eye I saw that he did to. "You…you hear it too?"

"Yeah," I started. "Do you hear…another voice too?"

He shook his head, "But I've heard the chimes every time someone has died…"

I was slowly pulling the pieces together, "So you first heard it when Greece died."

"No remember he was already dead when this shit began."

It was true. Greece had been dead since the meeting first started and whoever the killer was had put his body in the meeting room before everyone else arrived. "Did you put his body in this chair?"

"No but I was surprised that everyone else didn't notice that he wasn't breathing."

"Well there were only like fifteen of us." I said as he shook his head, "What?"

"I thought there were more of us…" It looked like he was trying to think back, "Right? There were originally twenty or thirty with us then we took a break and-"

"When did this happen?" It didn't make any sense to me at all and Sam wasn't saying anything, "There was…three girls and eleven guys."

"Ten guys." He corrected as his eyes widened, "Okay so if we only look at the men as players and the girls as pawns."

I saw what he was going for, I had figured out the women's roles earlier, "But what about Gilbert? I mean if we look at this like what chess? He's was…just a trap." We were right and while Vietnam had tried to secure his freedom the killer had kept his word. He didn't kill either of them but his dogs did. "We walked into it like idiots."

"So this proves I didn't do it right?"

"No…" I said still unsure. If he did kill everyone why was he so admit that he didn't my brother? Was it because he knew that the moment he said he did I would snap his neck? No, he was with me when the others were poisoned or was he? "Dude when you came to give me my clothes…where were the others?"

It took him a second to answer, "Well Art was in the kitchen making himself some tea cause when Lily went in looking for a cup he said it wasn't done yet. So she grabbed you a soda and,"

"Hold up he made his own tea?"

He blinked, "He always does. He doesn't even let Yao make him any cause he says it's not the same."

It was impossible, someone poisoned him while his back was turned but still it didn't sit right with me. It was like I had heard that method of death before. "Suicide…?" I thought out loud as I stood up.

Denny watched me as I started to pace, "Why would he have commented suicide by cyanide? I mean I've heard about it during the wars but he put it in his tea for god's sake. It would be stupid."

"Not unless he was copying something…." It was then that it clicked in my mind and I gasped, he was coping something in fact he was copying a lot of things, "There's ten of us…" I said as I ran from the room. "Fuck!"

Behind me I heard Denny yelling out to untie him but there was no time to go back. I had to prove that he was still there, still lying next to Italy and Canada in the nurse's station. So as I opened the door I raced to the bodies and pulled back the sheets just as I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. I sank to my knees as my vision grew blurry before I blacked out altogether. It was another trap and I fell for it just like he had planned all along.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up I was staring right into his eyes. I should have noticed sooner that they had changed. "Well," He said in a voice I didn't recognize. "Like all your great master detectives you've finally figured it out but too late it seems." His dark eyes had a hint of glee in them as I realized I was tried up.

I struggled at the ropes that tied me to a chair surprised that they were holding, "Who are you?" I asked knowing that the man before me wasn't England.

"So," He laughed sinfully, "you really haven't figured out a bloody thing have you?" He continued to laugh as he pulled out a long razor. "Well then I assume you want me to explain everything since like always you're completely clueless."

Really I just stared at the blade as he walked closer to me. It was coming together but I knew I had to keep him talking for as long as I could. "Well it's clear you're not Sherlock."

"Oh? Took you this long to figure that out?" He crossed his arms looking like a cat playing with a mouse.

Though I swallowed hard I was trying not to show how afraid I really was. He was out of his mind but perhaps he was just like Sam was so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "You're Professor Moritarty aren't you?"

That answer got me a slow clap of his hands. "Bravo Lad, bravo though I doubt that was anything less than sheer luck." He leaned in closer and I could still smell the bitter almonds rising off of him. "You got that far so do you know why?"

"Why?" Inhaling slowly I nodded. "Yeah I know why." It had been years since I read one of England's mysteries but if I could get this right perhaps I could somehow break free or be away long enough for one of the girls to come looking for me. "World destruction like every madman out there, kill off all but the female nations so you can 'rebuild' the world to your liking. Stop me if I'm wrong here."

He simply nodded, "Again you're guessing has paid off."

"You used England's own literature against him since well…it came natural for a man such as yourself." While I hoped I was right neither Sam nor the Professor was talking. "But you didn't work alone though good help is hard to find."

That made him laugh, "You know Alfred I really should have had you as my minion."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Mostly because I didn't have anything on you that no one else would have. You're a simple man with no little crushes to take advantage of."

Really I wasn't sure if I heard him right, "Wait Denny is in love with someone?"

Again he just laughed, "You poor thing, you have no idea he's madly in love with you do you?" I couldn't exactly hide my reddened face. "And here I thought your little 'helper' would have at least told you that."

"You know about Sam?"

He shrugged with an all-knowing smirk, "It was all that idiot could do before I forced him out of his body. Not that his magic really helped anyone but me." He was inches from my face then, "And this body was perfect, Ivan didn't notice a thing…and that brother of yours. Well he made it too easy, he didn't even put up a fight."

My eyes widened as I head butted him right in the jaw. "You bastard!" I screamed as he fell back and the knife went flying. "If he knew who you were," my voice lowered as he tried to stand, "He would have slit your damn throat."

As he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth he grabbed the knife, "Cheeky bugger aren't you? Now I won't tell you why I killed everyone the way I did."

"You killed them with their own weapons or creatures but you're shit out of luck Dude cause Lily has my gun." I knew he had the razor but it came out before I could stop myself.

He just shook his head, "Wow you are still an idiot. Didn't you ask why Francis was killed with a Silver bullet? Well it doesn't matter now but you do know who the Black Dalia was right?"

All the color drained out of my face, "You wouldn't…" We both knew he would and was going to so I struggled harder against the ropes. "Fuck you and your god damn magic." He grabbed me by my neck as he touched the razor blade to my ear, "No…"

"Smile Alfred." He said as he grinned wickedly. He was getting a sick joy out of this and I knew nothing would stop him.

"No!" I braced myself as a shot rang out in the small room.

I gasped as I felt the warm blood but what surprised me was how quickly the light left England's eyes before he landed with a soft thud beside me. I panted as I tried to inch away from him. "You idiot. I told you to fucking untie me." Denmark yelled as he pulled my face away from the body on the floor. He was panting as much as I was as he held the gun tightly in his other hand. "Do you know how long it took me to find your ass?" His wrists where red and swollen as he just shook me slightly by the collar.

After a moment I answered, "Where did you get that gun?"

He just stopped and looked down at his hand. "It's Berwald's favorite gun…the guy has a bigger collection than you do but that's not the point." He pocked the gun, "You were about to be killed and…"

"And you stopped him." I answered with a weak smile, "You saved me…and the world." I could tell he wanted to kiss me but he just hugged me tightly instead.

"What world?" He whispered as he held me close. "There's no point anymore Alfred. There never was…"

His heart was beating next to mine. I didn't know what was about to happen but my headache was finally gone. "Maska…" I whispered quietly.

He stopped and stared at me, "Maska?"

I nodded, "We have each other and the girls. We will find a way okay?"

It was the first time I had ever seen him cry but as he nodded he gave me a weak smile. Just as he told me his real name I heard the familiar chime of the clock, it rang twelve times before…

"America?"

My eyes bolted open to find Germany staring at me. "W-what?" I managed as I looked around. It was impossible but next to me was Australia just drawling penis' like he was before. He looked at me with concern as my head whipped around to see everyone in the room.

Australia placed a hand on my shoulder, "You alright mate?" He asked as I noticed that while it was still raining nearly forty nations encircled the room.

"Yeah…" I said quietly as most looked on confused. It was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I sighed, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." It was a twisted dream but it felt so real and even as we stood up to leave I looked over to Greece to find him yawning.

It was too much so I just dug my hands in my pockets as I walked down the hall but as I passed Switzerland and Lichtenstein I heard it. It was a sharp quick whistle that made my head whip around so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. While Switzerland looked he wanted to shoot me, his sister just smiled. "Mr. Alfred you dropped your gun." She said sweetly as she handed me back my pistol with a small whisper, "Thank you…I don't know what you did but it worked."

As I took it I whispered back, "You…remember?"

She nodded as Switzerland took her hand, "I'm not the only one either."

For a moment I watched as she waved goodbye before I heard a soft chuckle in my head, "So kid what are you going to do now?"

"I thought you told me not to fall in love with him."

He laughed as I saw Denmark leave with the rest of Nordics. "And that's the only thing you choose to listen too?"

"I listened to you?" I said with a smile.

"Exactly now go do some research already."

With that I took off like a shot and threw open the doors. It was pouring rain but I didn't care as I called out, "Matthias." I called out as he turned to me under his umbrella confused, "Matthias wait."

"Alfred, what are you doing?" He asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You're soaking wet man."

"Say it." I said softly as the others looked on confused, "Say my name…I know you remember."

Quietly he spoke, "Maska…"

I pressed my lips to his as he dropped his umbrella to hold me better as he deepened the kiss. I could hear England yelling at me to get out of the rain and the flash of Japan's camera but I didn't care. My world was in color, my family was alive and surprisingly while I didn't get the girl, I got my hero.

So as I broke our kiss I whispered into his ear, "Rúni I-"

"I know." He said softly, "I love you too."

 **A/N: Thank you for all who read it, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. And I also want to give credit to the awesome dude that gave me the idea for this one . So thank you aronpuma~**


End file.
